four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Odette
Odette Cygnatius Odette is played by the RP's host,Zuyuri Life Before 4EU Odette was raised somewhere in the Greek Islands, born of both fire and water. The fire came from her mother, Aurora, one of the last living Phoenixes in the world; the whereabouts of the mother remain a mystery. The water was from Triton, a male Naiad who was bond to protect both his wife and daughter from the evils of the other worlds. That protection became stronger when Aurora, flying in her phoenix form, was shot and killed by a hunter. Odette and Triton thuse had a bit of a harsh relationship in the following events. Most of this was because of the tight grip Triton had on his daughter. Evetnually fed up, Odette left her home island of Ithacha, telling her father that her mother wouldn't have wanted any of the drama between them and would have wanted Odette to study her ability to control Water. Life at 4EU As a student, Odette showed great skill with her Water manipulation abilities. She was at the top of the class in defensive water. In healing classes, she was shown to be resourceful by using her own tears as a healing agent, a trait she had decided to incorporate whenever she started tutoring or helping other students that were having trouble with in her lessons. She showed a great care for what she was learning, coming to view her Water teacher, Gothel, as a sort of surrogate mother figure, seeing as she lost her own mother at an early age. Odette would always go to Gothel for advice when she was younger to ask about a great deal of things. In the end, Odette graduated after studying diligently for five years with her degree. But rather than return to Greece, Odette decided to fufill a teaching position, seeing that Iroh was looking for teachers in the College of Water. As a teacher, Odette is arguably one of the more popular teachers among students. She prefers that her teaching methods be used in a manner that students can learn hands-on, rather than be forced to demonstrate techniques over and over. Her amiable attitude towards teaching is another gravitational tribute students see in Odette's class, as she she cares about how they learn and how to help them. Personality Odette comes across as quiet and demure, but when people get to know her, she is a very fun loving, bubbly personality. Her teaching style is based on her own, unique ideas so she will often stray from the typical lectures and demonstrations to allow students to have fun in learning how to defend with water. While she still misses her father, she knows that he is happy in her decisions in life. Relationships STUDENTS Madellaine - Even though Madellaine is not one of Odette's students, the young Airbender hit it off well with the Waterbending professor. Odette can see Madellaine is eager to understand how to bend properly, which makes her glad to see the right students are coming. Elsa Aqua - Aqua is one of Odette's more adept students. The teacher had seen the bender's skills when she had been defending her dragon friend, who had been frightened by a gang of ruthless benders. Knowing the danger would increase if she dragon wasn't calmed, Odette promised Aqua she would help, teaching her proper techniques in healing minor lacerations and keeping passerby away from the area. She questions why Aqua's master chose to teach with strict discipline as opposed to learning on their own time, but has kept quiet about it. All that mattered to Odette was that Aqua could use her bending for positive purposes. Hiccup - Not much has been mentioned about Hiccup to Odette. All he knows is that his heritage puts him at a great risk; a risk more dangerous than bully benders. She had rescued him, with Aqua's help, from said bullies and earned his gratitude. in return. She does hope, though, he will be all right. TEACHERS Helga - Odette's best friend. One would think the rocky Probending coach and the demure, calming aquatic phoenix wouldn't get along. But instead, Helga and Odette bonded upon meeting, becoming somewhat like sisters. They talk during practices - Probending and cheerleading coming together - hang out when not in class sessions, and even work together when it comes to deciding factors of school support and safety. They have each others backs when guarding Draco from threats, and in a way Helga has taught Odette to be tougher. Freeze - Odette's colleague in the College of Water has a different teaching style than her; one based on research as opposed to natural connections. Yet it's the opposing nature that makes them work well. Freeze's intellect has taught Odette that there is more to teaching Waterbending than just simply being good. She and him have collaborated on styles of cryogenic healing; a technique that ended up saving his wife. Lapis - Lapis is the newcomer to the College of Water and Odette sees she is troubled by the new world. She has extended a comforting hand to the shy Naiad. Thrax - Fire and water are polar opposites, and this is made clear by how Odette views Thrax. His impulses drive her to the point where she wants to throttle him, but knows she can't; however this doesn't mean she hates him. Much to her dismay, it turns out Thrax had developed some form of affection for her, but sadly Odette cannot return his affections as she does not love him. John Howl - Apart from her colleagues in the College of Water and Helga, Howl is the only other professor Odette spends any time with. She had met the professor at his first arrival to his office, agreeing to walk with him to explore the rest of the campus. They shared stories about experiences, and despite Howl's Harpy heritage, he has given Odette no reason to fear him. Trivia -In LA casting, Odette would be portrayed by Naomi Watts Odette's birthday is July 24 (Leo) Odette's hobbies include ballet, moonlit flights, and watching live performances Odette's favorite foods are psari plaki and Greek food; her least favorite are any kind of poultry Odette's last name, 'Cygnatius', is Latin for 'swan'. Even more interesting, Odette is the first name of the tragic princess in the ballet Swan Lake. And her Waterbending techniques are said to look like ballet movements. Category:Teachers Category:Female Category:Water Category:Phoenix